Truth or Dare
by ShadowHunter404
Summary: Eren dares Jean and he ends up with the shock of his life. JeanxMarco. (complete)


**A/N: Hi and welcome to my first ever yaoi fanfic!**

 **(don't own a thing!)**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **-Shadow**

* * *

After a long day of training the boys of the 104th trainee corps were sprawled out all over the men's barracks. Training was tough and most of these young men were fast asleep before their heads had even hit the pillows.

But a few were still awake at this unlikely hour. These few were: Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bodt, Connie Springer, Reiner Braun and a very tired looking Bertoldt Fubar, (who was literally half asleep on Reiner's shoulder.)

All six boys sat in the middle of Reiner and Bertoldt's bunk, hence the reason why Bert couldn't sleep in peace... well that and the fact that Reiner talked him into doing this. In a circle sat Eren then Reiner followed by Bertoldt, Jean, Marco and last but not least (or whatever that saying is) sat Connie.

The reason for this weird formation was that Eren thought it would've been a great idea to play Truth or Dare, just like he heard Mikasa and the other girl do. (though I'm not so sure Mikasa would actually do that...)

"Okay Connie, Truth or Dare?" Marco asked as the glass bottle stopped spinning and came to a standstill pointing to the short haired boy.

"Truth, definitely."

"Aww, your no fun." Eren complained.

"Shut up you idiot." Jean spat, annoyed.

"Hey! Who you calling idiot, idiot!"

"Ah not again..." Marco signed.

"Shh! Some people are trying to sleep you know." Reiner shifted Bertoldt to his lap as he said that.

"Sorry." Eren and Jean replied.

"Okay back to the game please. Truth or dare, Connie?"

"Truth."

"Do you like...Sasha?"

"WHAT?"

"SHH"

"Sorry."

"Well? Do you?"

"Eh... sort of?"

"Sort of? Dude come-on everyone knows you like her."

"Yeah dude, don't lie to us."

"Fine fine. I do okay? I like Sasha. Happy?"

It was quiet before Eren spoke again. "Dude you should tell her."

"WHAT? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Ugh... fine-" Eren whined.

Connie spinned the bottle again and this time it landed on Eren. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to-"

In the end, Eren had to run outside to the men's bathroom which was on the other side of the training grounds, butt-ass naked in the cold.

"Okay. Done. Gosh its cold outside."

"Whatever just spin it."

Eren sat down again, clothes on thankfully (or not?) and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Jean.

"Oh what now Pony?" Eren teased

"Just ask already."

"Fine, Truth or Dare?"

"Tru-"

"Oh don't tell me you're too sacred to do a little'ol dare?" Eren teased with a pout on his face.

"You know what? Fine!" Jean stood up on his knees and glared down at Eren. The latter stood up as well and glared back just as hard. "Fine!"

"Gah... not again." Marco whispered to himself in the background.

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE! I dare you to-"Eren sneaked a look at Marco who was shaking his head before continuing. "-to kiss Marco."

"Fi- wait. What?!" All the colour in Jean's face vanished as the other boys stated laughing. Marco wasn't much better. His face was as red as a tomato as he hid behind his hands, a trait he picked up by Bertoldt who originally done it, still does.

"Come-on Jean~" Eren sang in a teasing one.

"No choose something else."

"Nope."

"Why you-"

"It's okay Jean." Marco said, stopping the French-looking teen in his tracks.

"What?"

 _'_ _How am i gonna do this? I can't kiss Marco. He's a guy. A dude! Men don't kiss each other. Well I probably should have seen this coming seeing as it was Eren who we were playing this stupid game with. Besides Marco is probably as straight as an arrow...'_

"-an. Je-"

 _'_ _But...he is kind of cute, you know for a guy. Sitting there, just being cute... gosh I really do wanna kiss him right now. Wait, what?! I'm not gay...right?'_

"JEAN!"

"Huh, what?" Jean snapped out of his daydreaming as Reiner snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Come-on, Jean. It's just a game. Don't be a spoil-sport like Armin. It won't mean anything you know."

(In the background, Eren's voice) "Hey! What about Armin?"

"Yeah dude come-on." Connie joined in.

 _'_ _I CANT kiss him...can I?'_

After a few more minutes, Jean finally made up his mind. "Okay, okay. A dare's a dare, right?"

"Right."

Jean sat so that he was kneeling in front of Marco and moved a bit closer. The freckled-Jesus smiled shyly and quickly licked his lips, nervously keeping his gaze fixed on Jean's. The latter moved closer a bit and slowly touched his lips to Marco's.

It was nothing great really. A bit clumsy but still there. Chapped lips moved against surprisingly soft ones and eventually Jean forced himself to pull away. When he opened his eyes again he saw Marco, with the biggest smile to ever exist on his freckled face. Slowly the freckled teen opened his eyes. No-body dare move as the two stared at eachother.

Eren cleared his throat and looked away, an obvious blush on his face. "Well, okay then."

Jean suddenly surged forward and this time Marco met him halfway, snaking his arms around the other. Jean immediatly deeped the kiss as Marco moaned and he pushed his best friend turned boyfriend into the mattress as two tongues battled for dominance, Jean winning easily.

Meanwhile Eren stared in horror at the scene in front of them. Connie had an expression on his face mixed with horror and surprise as he watched the two 'go at it.'

"Welp, guess that's it. Night guys." Reiner said as he gathered Bertoldt in his arms and moved to his bed. Tapping the new couple on their heads, causing them to roll away and onto the ground, never once breaking contact.

Eren was still frozen in place as he stared at nothing. "But-...but-...but-..."

"Come-on, Eren. Let's go." Connie said pulling the stuttering teen with him.

.

.

.

.

 _"But..."_

* * *

 **Please go read my other stories Bluebug00**

 **PLEASE!**

 **Oh and review too!**

 **-Shadow**


End file.
